1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to fuel injection systems. More particularly, certain features of the present disclosure pertain to throttle body electronic fuel injection systems having improved sizing and fuel supply attributes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing bolt-on electronic fuel injection (EFI) throttle bodies have been constructed to approximate the appearance of prior carburetor designs. Following on those prior carburetor designs, the length of the EFI throttle bodies exceeds the width of the EFI throttle bodies. To define the width, one simply looks to the location of a throttle linkage. The throttle linkage typically is positioned along a side of the throttle body and the throttle linkage pivots in a plane. The direction normal to that plane is the width and the direction parallel to the plane is the length.
While the existing EFI throttle bodies successfully emulate existing carburetor design, those existing EFI throttle bodies had several drawbacks. Certain features, aspects and advantages of the present disclosure are designed to address one or more of those drawbacks.